All we need
by Lady Seika Lerki
Summary: Kaito esta nostálgico debido a que recuerda a su padre. Luego de otro fracaso en la búsqueda de Pandora se encuentra con su más preciado critico... ¿Qué pasará entre ellos? Precuela de "Toda una noche"


Los personajes de Detective Conan le pertenecen a Gosho Aoyama.

Pareja: Kaito KID/Kaito Kuroba x Shinichi Kudo.

Agradecimientos a YamiRosenkreuz y a Dark_Akane por hacer de beta.

Esta historia esta participando en el concurso Copos de Letras 2011 del grupo "Letras: Hijos de Canán."

-Texto - Diálogo.

**Texto.** Pensamiento.

"_texto__"_ Flashback.

Espero que disfruten la lectura.

* * *

><p>Comenzó a revisar que todo estuviera listo para el día siguiente. No quería que faltara nada, debía de ser especial y único. Como todos sus show. Ninguno era igual al anterior. Siempre había algo distinto, bueno, casi. Su truco del muñeco <em>siempre<em> resultaba. Todavía no sabía cómo era que no se daban cuenta. Sólo su Tantei-kun sabía diferenciarlo. Sonrió para sí al recordar al joven detective. **Definitivamente ****es ****mucho ****mejor ****tenerlo ****en ****su ****cuerpo ****original****…**

Sacudió la cabeza. **A ****concentrarse**. Ahora todo debía estar en orden para que el día siguiente fuera todo un espectáculo. Después de todo… Estaban a tan sólo un día de Navidad.

Cuanto terminó de revisar que todo estuviera en orden, sonrió satisfecho. Mañana era un día especial y no iba a dejar que nada lo arruine. Su espectáculo debía de ser genial, especialmente con Navidad cerca. Se puso de pie para alejarse de la sala donde estaban todos los trucos que usaría la noche siguiente. Incluso el mapa del museo que robaría (bueno, haría su espectáculo) la piedra _Dulces __Deseos._ Una gema muy valiosa hecha con diamantes y rubíes. Tenía la leyenda de que concedía cualquier deseo, pero sólo a aquellos que supieran específicamente que querían. No pudo evitar preguntarse si finalmente encontraría Pandora.

Cuando llegó al cuadro que funcionaba como puerta a la habitación secreta, tuvo que detenerse ante la imagen. Era su padre: Toichi Kuroba. Era más bien una fotografía que una pintura, se trataba de uno de los pósteres de cuando promocionaban sus espectáculos de magia. Su expresión alegre se fue transformando a una más opaca. Extendió la mano para tocar con suavidad el retrato. **Sería ****un ****año ****más ****sin ****su ****padre, ****sin ****sus ****trucos ****para ****divertirlos ****a ****él ****y ****a ****su ****madre. **Golpeo la pared.

-¡Maldito Snake!- masculló entre dientes. Encontraría a esa organización y la gema Pandora. Los destruiría para que nadie más pasara por lo que él estaba pasando.- Padre… Prometo que te vengaré. Encontraré a tus asesinatos y averiguaré la verdad sobre tu muerte.

Era un juramento que había pronunciado tantas veces, y siempre las palabras eran amargas. Aún en esa época que muchos deseaban felicidad, él no podía estar tranquilo. Lo extrañaba, realmente le hacia falta. Respiró hondo y empujo el retrato para salir. Justo en ese momento escuchó el teléfono sonar. No necesitaba mirar el identificador de llamadas para saber de quien se trataba. Respiro hondo antes de hablar.

-Hola Shin-chan -lo saludó casi cantando- ¿Me extrañabas y por eso decidiste llamarme? Sabes que siempre puedes venir a mi casa si me extrañas, o yo puedo ir a la tuya…

Shinichi se mantuvo unos momentos en silencio al otro lado de la línea. **¿Qué ****acaso ****Kaito ****es ****más ****idiota ****o ****qué?**

-Kaito… ¿quieres que te visite con un pescado en mano? -le advirtió de manera seria. Cuando escuchó un chillido al otro lado de la línea, una sonrisa se formó en sus labios.-Bien, ahora… ¿Estas bien?-

Sabía que esta época era difícil para el otro. Kaito muchas veces le había contado alguna que otra anécdota sobre su padre. Sobre todo en esta época.

-¡Claro que estoy bien! Mañana tengo mi espectáculo ¿recuerdas? –le dijo entre risas algo nerviosas. Sólo pensar en pescado le causaba repulsión. Cara de Poker. Debía tenerla presente aún hablando con Shin, aunque pocas veces le resultaba. **¡Tenía ****que ****meterme ****con ****un ****detective ****torturador! ****Aunque ****con ****buen ****cuerpo****…**

-Si, lo recuerdo muy bien. Al igual que el inspector Nakamori quien esta revisando todo y a todos -.Y no era para menos. El pobre hombre llevaba años tratando de atrapar a Kaito. _Años._

-¡Será espectacular! ¡Encontré un truco viejo que…! –estaba entusiasmado por probar algo que su padre una vez había utilizado para una de sus "presentaciones" como el original Kaito Kid.

-No quiero saber -lo interrumpió-. No me digas absolutamente nada de mañana que no quiero saber -. No era por nada. Pero simplemente no deseaba verse involucrado en _esa_ parte del "trabajo" de Kaito. Después de todo… **Aún ****si ****es ****mi ****pareja, ****voy ****a ****atraparlo. **Y así lo haría dejar esa empresa peligrosa en la que estaba.- En todo caso, no te llamé por eso… Mamá quiere que tu y tu madre vengan a casa para festejar con nosotros. También puedes invitar a Aoko-

-Shin chan…-No era la primera vez que lo invitaban, ni tampoco olvidaba la _verdadera_ razón- ¿No estarás pensando en usarme como el año pasado para que te ayude a escapar?-

Silencio.

Kaito no iba a quejarse. ¿Una fiesta con la madre de Shin chan? **¡Prefiero ****molestar ****al I****nspector ****Nakamori ****antes ****que ****asistir ****a ****otra!** Pero… lo rescatable y lo mejor fue la visión de su Tantei kun con las mejillas ruborizadas y… Cosas que era mejor no recordar teniéndolo lejos.

-No importa Shin chan… -le aseguró ¿ronroneando? Shinichi ahora se preguntaba si había sido buena idea haberlo llamado- ¿Planeas usarme como el año pasado? Porque si deseas repetir la última parte del año pasado no voy a quejarme en absoluto…

Yukiko que estaba decorando la sala de la mansión kudo, no podía evitar escuchar (aunque su esposo le había prohibido expresamente estar en ese lugar) la conversación de pareja que estaba teniendo su hijo. ¡Que lindo se lo veía! ¡Estaba orgullosa de su Shin chan! **De ****hecho****… ****Quizás ****podría ****aprovechar ****y ****decirle ****algo ****a ****Kai ****chan ****sobre ****Shinichi.** Pero antes que pudiera interrumpir la conversación de los adolescentes, unas manos fuertes pero muy conocidas la tomaron por la cintura. Era su esposo, Yuusaku que prácticamente la reclamaba para llevársela a otro lado. Ya suficiente tenía su hijo con el hijo de su difunto "amigo" Toichi.

**Puedo jurar que Kaito esta sonriendo detrás del teléfono. Maldito ladrón pervertido.**

-¡O-olvídalo! –Se apresuró en decir- ¡Eres un pervertido! ¡Un ladrón pervertido y acosador! –Le reclamó con las mejillas ruborizadas ante la sola mención del año pasado.

Pudo escuchar la risa del otro a través del teléfono y antes de que dijera algo más, cortó la comunicación. Ok, no era el estilo de él. Este no era él. Pero de nuevo… tantos años haciéndose pasar por Conan para luego regresar a la normalidad… Muchas cosas habían cambiado. Él había cambiado. Sacudió la cabeza y dejo el teléfono a un costado. Era hora de acostarse. Mañana a la noche no dormiría, el espectáculo de Kaito era más temprano que de costumbre y era seguro que sería un loquero.

Era el día anunciado. Esa misma noche se llevaría a cabo la "actuación" del ladrón más famoso del mundo: Kaito KID.

Para alegría de muchos, amaneció todo blanco. Para la mayoría de las personas, era algo especial. La primera nevada y era justamente en vísperas de navidad. Durante la mayor parte del día se vivió con mayor intensidad, algunos chicos estaban haciendo muñecos de nieve, otros aprovechaban para pasear con trineos…

Aunque había una persona en especial que no estaba del todo feliz: primero se había olvidado del regalo para su pareja (lo que provocaría ser golpeado por una pelota de fútbol o cualquier cosa que pudiera convertirse en proyectil). Nadie en ese lugar podría equivocarse en la época. Cárteles con ofertas de comidas, productos "nuevos y únicos", comidas especiales para navidad, electrodomésticos al costo... Sumado a la canción que sonaba en cada tienda... Absolutamente todo tenía que ver con Navidad. Y demasiada gente.

**Con razón Shin a veces evita todo lo que puede este lugar. ¡Me ahogo!**

Pero una sola persona no estaba del todo feliz. Kaito Kid. Recordaba que cuando era más chico, su padre siempre, siempre lo ayudaba a armar muñecos y hasta le enseñaba algún truco para pasar el rato y no sentir frío.

"_Un chico de unos 7 u 8 años estaba corriendo por la habitación en orden de escapar de su madre. Absolutamente no quería usar esa chaqueta, no la necesitaba aunque ella insistiera que si. **¡¿Qué ****parte ****de ****que ****le ****molestaba ****no ****entendía?** Iba a seguir escapando cuando unos brazos fuertes y extremadamente familiares lo agarraron para alzarlo. Atrapado._

_-¡Papá! -Se quejó al ser interceptado mientras hacia un puchero._

_Toichi se rió ante la expresión de su hijo. Con la mano libre, hizo un movimiento y en una mini nube de humo hizo aparecer un juguete._

_-Kaito kun, no des trabajo a tu madre. Estamos casi en Navidad, ¿por qué mejor no le regalas una sonrisa? -Le dijo con suavidad, aunque con firmeza-. Sé buen chico y quizás te dejaré ser mi ayudante en mi próximo espectáculo de magia._

_Con esa promesa el niño se mantuvo algo más quieto y tomó el juguete que le daba. Era un camión hecho de madera, y pintado. Luego de un rato, entre que prometió portarse bien y accedió a abrigarse, estuvieron listos para salir. La visión de la calle era hermosa: absolutamente todo el lugar estaba cubierto por nieves, habían varios que tuvieron la misma idea que ellos, salir a hacer muñecos de nieve. Eligieron un lugar y comenzaron a preparar... Aunque no pasó mucho tiempo para que el pequeño decidiera jugar una broma y comenzar una guerra de bolas de nieves. El día había resultado mejor de lo esperado... Risas, juegos, bromas, trucos de magia..." _

Sonrió ante el recuerdo. Ese día había quedado grabado en él. Miró la hora y decidió apurarse. El regalo para su detective favorito no podía esperar mucho tiempo. Suspiro mientras caminaba. Recordar a su padre le traía nostalgia. **¡Desearía ****poder ****hablar ****con ****él! ****Estoy ****completamente ****seguro de ****que ****él ****sabría ****ayudarme****…**

Terminó comprando un libro que le recomendaron. Compilaba los mejores casos de Holmes con algunas notas interesantes. Bueno, al menos suponía que eran interesantes. Nunca había leído (a pesar de la insistencia de Shinichi) nada de Doyle, no era lo suyo. Su punto fuerte eran los trucos, la magia, el hacer reír a las personas… Al igual que su padre. No podía apartarlo de la mente. Suspiro sintiéndose más y más deprimido. Regresó a su casa para comenzar los preparativos para la noche.

Tanto afuera como adentro había policías uniformados y de civiles. Hoy sería el día que atraparían a Kid y lo pondrían tras las rejas, además debían proteger la gema _Dulces __Deseos_ o también conocida como _White __Wishes_ (el cambio se debía a que en los documentos oficiales la llamaban de ambos modos por unos cambios de dueño). También habían impedido que el público ingresara al Museo.

Todos sabían que el ladrón estaba observando desde algún lugar, que podía ser desde el mismo público, haciéndose pasar por el mismo Shinichi (aunque con sus debidos riesgos), o por alguna otra celebridad. Pero la verdad era muy distinta. Él estaba observando desde el techo del museo, mientras escuchaba las órdenes del inspector Nakamori. **¿Qué ****no ****tiene ****imaginación? ****¡Me ****hace ****las ****cosas ****fáciles! ****De ****todos ****modos****…** Comprobó la hora. Exactamente las nueve de la noche. Era hora de empezar. Dejó los binoculares a un costado para pararse en el borde, la capa de su traje ondeaba con el viento mientras la nieve comenzaba a caer. Volvería a nevar. Eso complicaría su escape pero… Lo resolvería luego.

-¡LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! ¡Sean bienvenidos y Feliz Navidad! -Gritó llamando la atención hacia su persona, mientras algunos fuegos artificiales iluminaban la noche- ¡Bien, empecemos el show!

Una bomba de humo lo cubrió mientras los policías se preguntaban cómo rayos había logrado traspasar su muro de seguridad. No importaba en ese momento. ¡Tenían que llegar hasta ahí antes que desapareciera! Aunque para cuando llegaron, ya era tarde. En el interior del museo, las alarmas estaban sonando. Kid había logrado su cometido en tan sólo minutos. Quienes se atrevieron a perseguirlo terminaron cubiertos por plumas, una mezcla rara que olía extraño (absolutamente nadie se atrevía a preguntar qué demonios era eso).

**¿En dónde esta mi Tantei Kun? ¡No es divertido de este modo! **

Cuando se deshizo de los últimos oficiales que le seguían (habían caído en la trampa que ellos mismos habían colocado, claro que ésta había sido _actualizada_ por él), llegó hasta la azotea. La nieve seguía cayendo. Utilizó su último truco de la noche: una pantalla que estaba mostrando unos anuncios, de repente mostró la imagen de él.

-¡Ha sido divertido jugar con usted Inspector Nakamori! –Bueno, claro que sólo para él podía ser divertido.- Pero es mejor que me retire, no desearía que ninguno de mis espectadores llegue tarde para festejar Navidad. ¡MUCHAS FELICIDADES A TODOS!

Y ni bien terminó de hablar, vieron que Kid apretó un botón y nuevamente fuegos artificiales comenzaron a verse en el cielo. La imagen del ladrón desapareció de la pantalla finalizando el espectáculo de la noche. Era momento de verificar si era Pandora. Alzó la gema conteniendo la respiración. Esperando ver la gema dentro de la gema. Que sucediera algo. Pero nada. Absolutamente nada. Cerró el puño con fuerza y ahogo un grito en su garganta.

¡Nada! ¡Otra gema normal! ¡¿Cuánto tiempo más tendría que seguir esta doble vida? ¡¿Cuánto tiempo más le tomaría encontrar Pandora? Golpeó la pared mientras apoyaba la cabeza. Había perdido la cuenta de las noches que había fallado. Que sentía que le había fallado a su padre. ¡No importaba cuanto se esforzaba el resultado era el mismo! Fue en ese momento que escuchó unos pasos tranquilos acercarse. **Maldición****… **

-Sabía que estarías aquí, Kaito – sonaba completamente seguro de sus palabras-

Esperó unos segundos antes de apartarse de la pared y encarar a su crítico favorito con una sonrisa en sus labios. Una sonrisa falsa. Odiaba usarla contra Shinichi… Pero no quería preocuparlo.

-Que bien que me conoces… Mereces un…-

No pudo completar la frase debido a que tuvo que evitar una pelota dirigida exclusivamente a su rostro, pero al instante que se movió recibió otro golpe en pleno rostro. Se agachó mientras se quejaba del dolor.

-Eso te pasa por intentar engañarme, no caeré en tu truco Kuroba. –Estaba molesto.

Ahora si sonrió de verdad. Sólo a él se le ocurría intentar engañar a su detective. Suspiró dejando caer su máscara, de todos modos estaba cansado.

-Lo siento Shin chan, – no deseaba pelear- no planeaba enga… ¡Espera, espera! ¡Lo admito! ¡Si planeaba ocultar algo! ¡En verdad lo lamento!

Quizás no temía a la muerte. A la prisión, o a muchas otras cosas… Pero las dos cosas que más miedo le daban: los peces y Shinichi. Pero también amaba a Shinichi. Se relajó mucho cuando su detective dejó de pensar en golpearlo con una pelota _de __nuevo._

-Sé que quieres atrapar a Snake y destruir Pandora. Créeme, conozco el sentimiento –y nadie más podría entenderlos, sólo ellos entendían al otro, esa necesidad, esa sensación de hambre por la verdad-. Pero ésta no es la noche. Has estado distraído, y casi te atrapan. Me debes una por ayudarte a escapar.

Había tenido que lidiar con Nakamori y eso lo había demorado. **¿Qué ****nadie ****le ****ha ****dicho ****a ****ese ****viejo ****que ****no ****hay ****necesidad ****de ****gritar ****todo ****el ****tiempo?**

Lo observó unos momentos y de repente un pensamiento lo golpeó. La organización seguía detrás de Shinichi. Aún no los habían atrapado… ¿Y si lo perdía a su Tantei kun? Pensando en eso, comenzó a acercarse. No soportaría perder por segunda vez a alguien que amaba.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, lo jaló hacia él para besarlo, primero suavemente, disfrutando la cercanía. Luego exigió más, quería sentirlo más. Necesitaba saber que estaba ahí, que no se iría a ningún lado. Quizás no era el momento, ni el lugar para esas cosas… De hecho… Sólo se separó porque le faltaba aire, pero… **Oh ****Dios****…** Las mejillas ruborizadas de su crítico, y los labios algo rojos por el beso que acaban de compartir. En otras oportunidades hubiera recibido un golpe, era lo más normal pero en esta ocasión, el sentir que el otro lo abrazaba con suavidad y no se alejaba, era una verdadera sorpresa.

-Shinichi…

-No me iré a ningún lado Kai –le aseguró con total firmeza-, puedes estar seguro de eso. Vayamos a casa… Y festejemos Navidad los dos solos.

Sabía que Kaito necesitaba sentirlo cerca, no necesitaba ser un gran detective para saber exactamente que pasaba con él: tenía miedo. Miedo de perderlo. Lo abrazó con mucha mas fuerza. La Navidad para muchas personas era una época de alegría, de esperanza, de muchas cosas. Pero para ellos era algo profundo: ambos habían perdido algo, pero se habían encontrado. No sabían que les depararía el futuro, pero ahora mismo, lo único que podían hacer era alentarse y protegerse mutuamente. Eran todo lo que necesitaban, al menos en ese momento.

Fin.

* * *

><p>La razón de mantener el titulo <em>Tantei <em>_kun_ responde no al uso correcto en el idioma japonés sino a una característica del personaje de KID. Seguramente ha llamado (y llamará) durante un buen tiempo de ese modo a Conan Edogawa, su detective favorito. Supongo que se le pego y… ¡Shinichi debe odiarlo y el otro lo usa a propósito!

Para no hacerlo larga… Si leyeron, y disfrutaron me alegraré muchísimo. Cualquier cosa esta el botón para dejar comentarios, de lo contrario… ¡Ojala me sigan leyendo!


End file.
